Wędrując przez życie/część 1
Pierwszy dzień Ell w nowej szkole. Dziewczyna spóźnia się na zajęcia. Po krótkiej rozmowie ze swym wychowawcą, dociera na lekcję francuskiego, gdzie zadziwia wszystkich swoją znajomością języka. Fineasz z niecierpliwością oczekuje przybycia Nowej. Izabela bardzo przejmuje się aroganckim zachowaniem brata swego chłopaka. Czerwonowłosy usiłuje ją uspokoić. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Daniella Shine * Ferb Fletcher * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Paulin Heller * Nazz Jefferson * Baljeet Rai * Buford Van Stomm * Malcolm Morgan * Robert Lerning * Samuel Dlar * Clarie Katani - Dziś ma się pojawić ta nowa, no nie - zwróciłem się do Ferba. - Ponoć - odparł. W całym liceum, aż wrzało na ten temat. Wszyscy ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekiwaliśmy na pojawienie się Nowej. Jedyne co o niej wiedzieliśmy, to że przeprowadziła się tu z Grenlandii, co większość uznawała za powód do żartów. Stałem rozglądając się dookoła, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegłem żadnej nieznajomej twarzy. - Cześć, co dzisiaj robicie? Dobiegł mnie zza pleców słodki głos Izabelli. Odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem szeroko na jej widok. - Phineas jest strasznie podjarany na punkcie tej Nowej - odparł zdawkowo Ferb. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja na twoim miejscu był bym zazdrosny. - Nie prawda, nie podjarany tylko zaintrygowany - poprawiłem go. - I nie martw się Izabello, dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty. - Cieszę się – oznajmiła Iza. Kilka minut później podeszła do nas wysoka brunetka o krótko ściętych włosach i orzechowych oczach. Paulin Heller, dziewczyna mojego brata. - Cześć misiaczku - powitała Ferba i uwiesiła się mu na szyi. - Paulin, jak ty dzisiaj uroczo wyglądasz - odparł mój brat i objął dziewczynę, kładąc dłonie poniżej tali. - A czy kiedyś było inaczej? - zapytała nieskromnie dziewczyna i zaczęła całować Ferba w równie nieskromny sposób. Izabella zmierzyła parę krytycznym spojrzeniem i odeszła. Ruszył za nią. - Ty tak mnie nie witasz - odezwałem się dogoniwszy dziewczynę. Nastolatka spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem. - A co? Też mam cię lizać po twarzy jak pies i zacząć nazywać per MISIACZKU, albo MISIU-PYSIU? - zapytała lekko zirytowana. - Broń cie panie! Wcale nie chcę żebyś mnie tak nazywała - odparłem. - Nie denerwuj się. Ja tylko żartowałem - uspokoiłem ją. Izabella westchnęła ciężko. - Co się stało? - zapytałem, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu i zatrzymując ją. - Nic, po prostu nie przepadam za Paulin i nie podoba mi się, że Ferb z nią jest. Ona do niego nie pasuje. Strasznie go zmieniła. Stał się przez nią okropnie arogancki. Nie zauważyłeś? Podrapałem się po głowie. Ferb naprawdę się zmienił. Od dawna nie był już tym samym cichym Ferbem Fletcherem, którym był w wieku dwunastu lat. Teraz jest o wiele bardziej rozmowny, ironiczny i niemiły. Ale trzeba też przyznać, ma powodzenie wśród dziewczyn i cieszy się respektem wśród chłopaków. Ma nawet coś w rodzaju własnego „gangu” składającego się z niego, Michaela, Malcolma i Simona. - Fakt ostatnimi czasy Ferb się bardzo zmienił, ale to chyba naturalna kolej rzeczy, nie? – odparłem w końcu. - My też nie jesteśmy już tacy jak kiedyś Izabello. - No tak, ale to co innego. My dorośliśmy, a Ferb zmienił się na gorsze. - No może trochę, ale dlaczego zaraz to wina Paulin? - No bo to jej wina i Michaela, i Simona. Oni mają na Ferba zły wpływ - oznajmiła Iza. - Nie przejmuj się nim tak - spróbowałem ją pocieszyć. - Ma swój rozum i wie gdzie są granice rozsądku. Nie zrobi niczego głupiego. - Obyś miał racje. - A tak właściwie, to co cię on tak obchodzi co? - dodałem z szerokim uśmiechem. - Czy mam być zazdrosny? Izabella zarumieniła się odrobinkę. - Nie, jasne, że nie. Wiesz, że ja tylko ciebie... Po prostu Ferb jest dla mnie jak brat, znamy się od tylu lat i zwyczajnie się martwię. W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i udaliśmy się na pierwszą poniedziałkową lekcję. Była nią fizyka z profesorem Robertem Lerningiem. Lerning jest jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli w szkole. Wszyscy uczniowie bardzo go szanują i wręcz uwielbiają. On sam jest nastawiony w stosunku do nas – znaczy się uczniów – miło i serdecznie, naprawdę mu na nas zależy. Jest wychowawcą klasy 1c. Trochę żałuje, że nie przydzielili go nam, ale w sumie Stara Jędza – czyli pani profesor Amanda Bind, nauczycielka języka angielskiego – też nie jest najgorsza. Weszliśmy z Izabellą do klasy i zajęliśmy swoje zwyczajne miejsca. Baljeet już czytał temat dzisiejszej lekcji, ignorując Nazz i Buforda, którzy rzucali w niego papierowymi kulkami. Ferba jeszcze nie było. Nic nowego, na lekcje Lerninga zawsze się spóźnia... W sumie to prawie zawsze spóźnia się na lekcje. Profesor zaczął sprawdzać listę obecności. Gdy doszedł do Fletcher Ferb, drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich zielona czupryna mojego brata. - Obecny! - oznajmił na wstępie. - Wspaniale! - ucieszył się szczerze Robert. Muszę przyznać, że jego entuzjazm czasem zaskakuje nawet mnie. - Zajmij swoje miejsce i rozpakuj się, dokończę sprawdzanie obecności – oznajmił profesor i kontynuował czytanie listy. Lerning jest pobłażliwy dla większości uczniów. - Oooo... Pan popularny raczył zaszczycić nas swoją wizytą – syknęła Nazz. Ona była jedną z niewielu dziewczyn w szkole, które opierały się "urokowi" mojego brata. - Panna niewyżyta gęba przyszła na lekcję w nadziei, że może tym razem coś zrozumie – odciął się jej Ferb. ---- Nie, no, nein, non... Pierwszy dzień szkoły, a ja się spóźnię. Pewnie myślicie, że jestem typem kujona, któremu tylko nauka w głowie. W rzeczywistości tak nie jest, po prostu nie lubię się spóźniać. Cenię sobie punktualność i przychodzenie przed dzwonkiem rozpoczynającym lekcje, a nie kończącym je. Wbiegłam po schodach prowadzących do budynku szkoły i wpadłam wprost na drzwi. Dosłownie wpadłam bo zapomniałam, że je się ciągnie, a nie pcha. No ale mniejsza. Po ogarnięciu sytuacji, udało mi się otworzyć drzwi i weszłam na pusty korytarz. Tak... był pusty. Znaczy, że się spóźniłam. Na planie szkoły oszukałam gabinet języka francuskiego i pędem pobiegłam w jego kierunku. Zapukałam cicho do drzwi i nie czekając na pozwolenie weszłam do klasy. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - zaczęłam nawijać po francusku. Tak się składa, że świetnie znam ten język i nie tylko ten. Jak się co miesiąc zmienia kraj zamieszkania trzeba być dobrym poliglotą. - Budzik mi nie zadzwonił i spóźniłam się na autobus. Bardzo przepraszam obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy... W tym momencie zamilkłam i zdałam sobie sprawę, że osoba do której mówię nie jest nauczycielką francuza. Pewnie zastanawiacie się skąd to niby wiem, skoro to mój pierwszy dzień w szkole. Otóż stał przede mną Lerning, znaczy Robert, a jak dobrze wiedziałam, uczył on fizyki, a nie francuskiego. W klasie zapanowała zupełna cisza. Robert gapił się na mnie, a ja na niego. W końcu postanowiłam odezwać się jako pierwsza. - Przepraszam... To nie jest gabinet języka francuskiego? - zapytałam, wyrywając tym samym Roberta z szoku jakiego doznał na mój widok. - Nie, francuski jest na dole w piwnicy - odparł profesor z uśmiechem. - Ty... Jesteś tą nową uczennicą? - zapytał. Dobrze wiedział, że tak, ale MM kazał mu "sprawiać pozory". - Tak panie profesorze - odparłam z uśmiechem. - Pozwól więc, że cię zaprowadzę, byś przypadkiem znowu się nie zgubiła. - Z wielką chęcią profesorze - odparłam z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać, ta gra zaczynała mnie bawić. - Przeczytajcie rozdział dwunasty. Za chwilkę wrócę - zwrócił się do klasy, po czym razem opuściliśmy salę. ---- Lerning przedstawiał właśnie zjawisko paralaksy geo-, albo heliocentrycznej... Jeden pies. Byłam zajęty gadaniem z Malcolmem o zbliżającej się dyskotece. - Ponoć ma być dobry zespół, Phineas coś załatwiał - oznajmiłem. - Ja wiem, że Phin ma wtyki, ale sam nie wiem czy iść na to całe widowisko. Wolę zostać w domu z Natalie i pooglądać telewizję - westchnął Morgan. Natalie była jego dziewczyną i najlepszą psiapsiółą Paulin, która z kolei była moją dziewczyną. - Będziesz zamulał na chacie? Daj spokój. A poza tym Natalie Ci nie daruje, jeśli z nią tam nie pójdziesz. Paulin mówiła, że już obgadały co na siebie włożą. Nagle drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły i usłyszałem francuski szczebiot. Z zaciekawieniem odwróciłem głowę w tamtym kierunku. Do klasy weszła jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna. Jej długie, brązowe włosy sięgały pasa. Miała bardzo intensywnie niebieskie oczy, widziałem to nawet z końca sali. Ubrana była dość nietypowo jak na dziewczynę tej szkoły. Przyglądałem się jej chwilę, aż do momentu gdy razem z Lerningiem opuściła gabinet. ---- Gdy tylko wyszłam z Robertem na opustoszały korytarz, rzuciłam się mu na szyję i uściskałam z całych sił. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć całą i zdrową! - ucieszył się mój przyjaciel. Wiem to dziwne przyjaźnić się pięćdziesięciolatkiem i w dodatku swoim nauczycielem, ale równie dziwne jest pracowanie dla tajnej organizacji mając zaledwie szesnaście lat i posiadanie mówiącego dziobaka. - Mnie również jest miło znowu cię zobaczyć - odparłam i puściłam go z objęć. - Już myślałem, że coś ci się stało. Miałaś przyjść do mnie przed lekcjami. - Tak wiem, ale zaspałam. W nocy nie mogłam zasną, a budzik nie zadzwonił. Gdyby nie Penny pewnie nadal bym spała - wytłumaczyłam się. - Dobrze, dobrze. Rozumiem. Robert ruszył wolno korytarze, a ja poszłam za nim. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się przed gabinetem lekarskim. - Tu mam mieć lekcje francuskiego? - zapytałam zdumiona. - Lekcja nie zając nie ucieknie, usprawiedliwię cię. Teraz musimy chwilę poważnie porozmawiać, a gabinet lekarski będzie na to najlepszym miejscem. Po tych słowach Rob bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi gabinetu. - Puka się, od tego są drzwi - dobiegł mnie znajomy głos. - A to ty Robercie. Wejdź. Weszłam do pomieszczenia za Lerningiem. Przy biurku siedział Samuel, mój drugi przyjaciel... Tak wiem co myślicie "Czy ta dziewczyna nie ma przyjaciół w swoim wieku?" Otóż... Nie. Wyszczerzyłam zęby na jego widok, a on pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam. - Tak, tak. Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę - oznajmił. Puściłam go i usiadłam na kozetce. - To o czym musisz ze mną poważnie porozmawiać? - zwróciłam się do mojego fizyka. - Wiesz już większość, rzeczy bo gadałaś z Monogramem, ale je chciałbym Cię prosić razem z Samuelem, żebyś po prostu... Nie pakowała się w żadne tarapaty. - Przecież wiesz, że ja się z własnej woli w nic nie pakuję - oznajmiłam natychmiast nieco urażona. - Wiem, ale jesteś też bardzo niezależną osobą i ograniczenia, które nakłada na ciebie O.W.C.A. mogą być dla ciebie niewygodne. - No fakt, nie uśmiecha mi się bycie pilnowaną non stop - przyznałam szczerze. - Pamiętaj jednak, że to dla twojego dobra, dlatego jeśli mogłabyś nam tego nie utrudniać... - wtrącił Dlar. - Samuel chciał powiedzieć, żebyś po prostu uważała. Środki zapobiegawcze są tymczasowe. Już niebawem uda nam się ich rozpracować i złapać. Zarówno ty, jak i twoja rodzina będziecie całkowicie bezpieczni. W szkole oprócz mnie i Sama, jest też Unati Jani, która będzie cię uczyć wychowania fizycznego. Monogram wyraźnie zakazał Ci wychylania się, masz też nie wagarować i zawsze mieć ze sobą włączony komunikator. To ułatwi nam kontrolowanie - Mnie - dokończyłam za przyjaciela. - Ciebie i twojego bezpieczeństwa - oznajmił fizyk. - W domu nic Ci nie grozi,jak dobrze wiesz jest otoczone polem siłowym. Scottowi na każdym kroku będzie towarzyszył Agent X. - Rozumiem. - No to dobrze, a teraz chodź zaprowadzę cię na ten francuski! - Na razie Sam! Wpadnę jeszcze... Skaleczę się w palec czy coś - pożegnałam się i wyszłam za moim wychowawcą z gabinetu. Kilka minut później staliśmy już przed gabinetem j.fran. - tak było napisane na tabliczce. Lerning delikatnie zapukał do drzwi, a cichy melodyjny głos odpowiedział. - Proszę! Weszliśmy do środka. Klasa miała dość niski sufit, a przez piwniczne okienka wpadały złote promyki porannego słońca, wyglądało to tak przeuroczo. Nauczycielka francuskiego była bardzo młodą i drobną kobietą o kręconych blond włosach i szarych oczach. - Bonjour panno Katani. Przyprowadziłem nową uczennice, pannę Shine. Jest trochę spóźniona, gdyż musiałem ją zatrzymać na krótką rozmowę... Sprawy wychowawcze. - Dobrzy... Panny Shine możę uśąść. Dziękui profesor Lerning. - Nie ma za co panno Katani - odarł Robert i opuścił klasę. Ruszyłam w kierunku jedynego wolnego miejsca. Na końcu klasy, w rogu, tuż przy ścianie pod piwnicznym oknem. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia moich nowych kolegów i koleżanek. Słyszałam też liczne szepty. Przez te wszystkie lata przywykłam do bycia, Nową i nauczyłam się, że wiążą się z tym plotki i pogłoski związane z twoją osobą. Z tego co usłyszałam przechodząc obok niektórych osób, tu było podobnie. Tak się składa, że słuch mam świetny i wyraźnie zrozumiałam część rozmowy. - Ponoć przeniosła się z Grenlandii... - Ja słyszałem, że była w poprawczaku... - Lerning wziął ją na pogadankę. Ciekawe co przeskrobała? Zajęłam swoje miejsce i rozpakowałam się. Oparłam głowę o rękę i uśmiechnęłam. Nie no, sąd ludzie biorą takie ploty. Grenlandia? Fakt mieszkałam tam - jak chyba wszędzie na świecie - i to całkiem niedawno, przez jakieś trzy miesiące... ale przeprowadziłam się tu z Francji. I skąd ten poprawczak? Moje rozmyślania przerwał głos pannny Katani, mówiła z wyraźnym francuskim akcentem. - Możę opowiesz nam coś o sobię? Jestem pewna, że klasa z chęcią się czegoś o tobię dowie. Nie musisz nawet robić tego po francusku, jeśli nie potrafisz - dodała po chwili. Ja? Ja miałabym nie potrafić przedstawić się po francusku? Uczyłam się francuskiego od pieluchy. Trzy razy mieszkałam już we Francji. Reprezentowałam moją starą szkolę na olimpiadzie w Paryżu. Ostatnio nawet nawtykałam po francusku jednemu profesorkowi z francuskiego oddziału O.W.C.A. - kretyn o mało co nie wywołał pandemii dżumy. Tak więc przedstawienie się po francusku nie było najmniejszym problemem. Gorzej z tym co o sobie powiedzieć. Wstałam z krzesełka i stanęłam wyprostowana przy swojej ławce. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam płynną francuszczyzną. - Język francuski nie sprawia mi żadnych problemów i z łatwością porozumiewam się za jego pomocą. Nazywam się Daniella Shine, ale przenoszę mówcie mi Ell. Przeprowadziłam się do Danville z Francji, gdzie mieszkałam przez ostatni rok. Moim hobby jest jazda na deskorolce. Lubię grać na skrzypcach i słuchać muzyki, mój ulubiony gatunek to rock and roll. Mam nadzieję, że w nowej szkole poznam wielu ciekawych i przyjaznych ludzi. Dziękuję - skończyłam i usiadłam. W klasie zapanowała zupełna cisza. Jestem pewna, że co najmniej połowa ludzi mnie nie zrozumiała. Panna Katani wpatrywała się we mnie z lekko uchyloną buzią. - Masz wspaniały akcent - pochwaliła mnie w końcu po francusku. - Bardzo dobrze opanowałaś język. Moje gratulacje. - Dziękuję. Potem nauczycielka wróciła do tematu, a ja już do końca lekcji nie odezwałam się słowem. Kategoria:Odcinki